poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Today's the Day!
This is how Kevin and Marty are excitied for the wedding in A Zebra Wedding. Kevin: I can't beleive it! Today's the day! (he gleefully gallops through the streets of Ponyville for the train station, but then he bumps into his best friend Derpy Hooves) Derpy Hooves: Oh hey, Kevin! Kevin: Sorry, Derpy. Derpy Hooves: That's all right. What's your rush? Kevin: Today, my boss and Zecora are getting married! Derpy Hooves: That's great news Kevin! Wish I could come, but I gotta deliver the mail. See ya round. (flies off) Kevin: See ya, Derpy! (then the music for "Best Day Ever" begins as Kevin starts walking for the train station) Kevin: Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see! Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified! It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) I'm so busy got nothing to do, spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hoof. It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) (then Kevin meets up with Marty the zebra) Marty: (spoken) Hey Kevin, are you excited? Kevin: (spoken) Yeah, my boss is getting married! Marty: (spoken) I know, and I'm gonna have an uncle! (the 2 continue on for the train station and continue singing the song) Marty and Kevin (in unison) Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around. Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, this magic that's happining right before my eyes. Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night. Yes the Best day ever's gonna last all night now. (...Last all night now.) It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the Best day ever (Best day ever) (soon they arrive at the train station) Marty: Hey there, guys! Alex: Hey, Marty! We heard about your Aunt's wedding. Gloria: This is gonna great. Melman: You bet, Gloria. Vitaly: Circus sticks together and friends and family sticks together. Gia: I sure can't wait for this wedding. Stefano: Neither can I, Gia. (the train whistle blows) Marty: Come on! We gotta train to catch! (jumps onboard) Kevin: Canterlot, here we come! (soon enough the train is chuffing to Canterlot) Alex: Boy. I can't believe it! Gia: Me neither, Alex. Zecora allowed me as her Maid of Honor. Alex: That's great! But what position will Marty have? Zecora is his aunt, afterall. Melman: I'm sure that Marty will get his position in the wedding. Besides, I'm more than willing to come to thank his aunt for all those healing brews she's made for me. Gloria: You got that right, Baby. Marty: looking out the window Alex: (notices Marty and walks up to him) Hey Marty, what's up? Marty: I can't believe my Auntie Z is getting hitched, Can you believe it, Al? Alex: Yeah, but why the long face? Aren't you happy for your aunt? Marty: I am happy Alex, it's just that.. I'm still wondering what my position will be in the wedding? I mean Gia's Auntie Zecora's Maid of Honor and I don't know who the best man is. But what am I? Alex: Cheer up, Marty, I'm sure Victor or Zecora will give you a position if you ask them. Marty: You really think so? Alex: Positive, Marty. Marty: Thanks, Alex. Alex: Not a problem, Marty. What are friends for? Vitaly: Yeah, that's what frinds are for. Melman: out the window Hey, we're coming close to Canterlot! Kevin: Oh boy! We're getting closer! Marty: Yeah. Category:Stuingtion Category:Movies Category:Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Written Stories